The First Year
by EmmiG
Summary: After life settles down for Percy and Annabeth, Clarisse approaches Annabeth with a heavy possibility. The first months and year of Annabeth pregnancy with Seaweed Brain's child...or children. Also: A confused Annabeth accepted the book Piper gave her with no background, how bad can a book called 50 Shades be? And one night leads to another until two babies enter their lives...
1. Babies

**This is a oneshot that came to mind randomly, to be honest. With Percy and Annabeth being demigods, they wouldn't want to bring another generation into the world to face the same things they did right? But what would happen when Annabeth discovers she is pregnant? It is a happy/ reality story. **

**I don't own any characters… except the kids ****J**

**Annabeth's Pov~ **

"Clarisse, why are we coming here?" She was at Walmart and she looked me straight in the eye.

"Because I need to make sure you don't make the same beautiful mistake I did." I looked into her eyes confused, Clarisse was never this semi-emotional. Especially since she lost her weight- she was a size 8 now instead of the size 15 she was in freshman year.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just wait here, I will be out in 5 minutes."

"Okay, I'll watch Charles."

"Thanks." She left and I turned to the three year old in the back seat.

"Your mommy is so crazy sometimes." I said holding his hand. But when she showed me what she bought when she came back? I fainted at the thought.

I walked around the living room in a nervous wreck. I hadn't been this nervous since the family fight at my wedding, and that was very nasty. My step mother and Thalia going at it…

Tears came to my eyes again and I sat down to try and compose myself before Percy came home from the aquarium. We both worked there- him being the head outlook on the fish and sea life, and me designing the new tanks. But today I took the day off because of Clarisse and her… intuition. The intuition that is making me break down in tears at the thought.

How could I be so irresponsible? I knew logically it wasn't all my fault- Percy was the one who _got _me pregnant. I was a strong girl and I know this is both of our faults, even though we always are careful, but I couldn't keep the tears away. I was bringing another child into the world that would be in danger.

Percy and I agreed no children. And we liked it that way, just each other, plus we watched over the children of our friends, like Clarisse and Grover's children. But now we couldn't keep the same promise Chris and Clarisse made. Charles was an accident, though Clarisse and everyone loves him, he will have to go to camp immediately. Especially since he was a son of two demigods. But Percy and I… a thought came to my head. It was simple and the door to the apartment opened.

I was finally calm, no tears, but when I saw him… The green eyes full of love and joy with his black hair falling in his face like he was 12 made me break down. I cried and got mad at myself _for _crying and feeling like it was all my fault. I was stupid, I should have been more careful, monitored my body for the last month. But I didn't, and now Percy would be mad at me for being so careless and stupid.

_And I couldn't stop the thoughts, they were attacking my mind. I wanted to get on my knees in front of Percy and apologize for being so… disappointing. He should come home to a good wife who wouldn't let herself get pregnant. He deserves better. _Stop it Annabeth! You are a daughter of Athe- _don't kid yourself, you know this is your fault. _My mind would not stop tormenting me. My mind was twisting.

"Annabeth! What is the matter? Don't cry," he said putting down his bags.

"Percy, I-I'm _so so_ sorry." I clung to him and I couldn't look him in the face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Percy I can fix this. An abortion is simple and we won't have to-" I didn't want an abortion- that was selfish, so why did I say it?

"_Abortion?_ Are you saying… Oh my gods Annabeth, your pregnant?" I looked up at him as he held me at arms length.

"What is _the matter with you?_ If your pregnant you are going to have the baby. You have to give it the chance to live and not just kill it."

"But Percy, the baby would be so powerful and it would be-"

"We are too but we are fine, right? You aren't truly considering abortion are you?"

"Are you hearing yourself?! We can't-"

"Yes we can! You are _not_ going to kill that child Annabeth." He stood up and towered over me, like he had never done before. Percy was _forcing_ me into this.

"No, it's my body," I whispered looking down.

"I won't let you do this!" He yelled. "You can't kill it, don't you understand?"

"Percy, how can you say that?! This… child is going to go through _Hades _because of us and the potency of its blood. You are a son of Poseidon for Zeus sakes! Can you understand that?" I stood up, but Percy still towered over me- he had grown to 6'4, while I stayed 5'9.

"It's murder Annabeth," he said desperately. "I won't let you kill it." He had a tear drop across his cheek, and I felt the same thing that convinced me abortion was the right solution. It was this plague on my mind altering my true thought- I wanted to please Percy, my husband now. What did he want? Could I do it for him?

Percy just gave me a blank look as he took in the fact I was pregnant.

"Dammit!" He screamed and kicked the living room table. I jumped as he suddenly grabbed both of my arms roughly.

"Are you _positive_?"

"Yes, Clarisse suspected it," I whispered through tears.

"Oh my gods," he whispered as he shoved me away from him. He reached out to steady me, not knowing he actually shoved me, I think he meant to just move me to the side but I stumbled a bit and was surprised, but I knew Percy didn't mean it. He never hit me or touched when I didn't want him too…

"Fine. What do you want me to do with it, Percy?" I whispered.

"I want you to have our child," he said looking me in the eye.

* * *

_Month 3-_

"Percy, I- come look at this." I just put on my nightgown and I noticed the bump in my stomach. It was small, it seemed like I hadn't done any sit-ups in a while and I had a little bump there. But I knew it was because of the baby; I had a flat stomach.

"What?" He said coming into the room in boxers.

"I have a stomach, Percy." I turned to my side and saw the small bump, almost invisible. And it was not like I cared that it put a bump in my figure- I was just surprised.

"No, you are barely pregnant."

"Come feel this." I turned and took his hand. He stood behind me with his hand on my stomach. His eyes widened in shock and he gripped my stomach.

"You… I can't believe it. Annabeth…" I turned and looked my husband in the eyes, seeing love. My Percy radiated love wherever I looked or turned.

He pulling me into a hug and said, "We are going to be a family."

* * *

_Month 4-_

"Percy!" I shook him on the bed and he stirred.

"What?" He was still half asleep but when I put his hand on my moving belly he woke right up.

"Is that the baby?" He looked at me wide eyed and I nodded, speechless.

"It's… kicking."

He pulled me close to him and I could see his grin. He was so happy, like when he asked me to marry him. He just moved his hands all around my stomach and I closed my eyes because it was a relief from the pressure of the kicking.

"I-I love you so much." I hugged him closer, "But we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," he said again. I turned and cuddled my back into his chest as he draped him arm over my stomach. My baby was moving inside me and reacting to her daddy.

Well I assume it's a girl. She could be blonde and have the most beautiful green eyes, just like her handsome father. And as I thought of that I gazed at Percy before I drifted back off. His stubble was showing, short, but there. His long hair fell all over his face, covering what would reveal his green eyes, and even his jaw. It was square and perfect as his head was on my shoulder. I moved my arms so I could hold his head since he always moved in his sleep, not to mention his old habit of drooling, so I laid his head against my chest so I could move my shoulder. His response was nuzzling me more and hugging me tighter.

* * *

_Month 5-_

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Percy turned to me freaking out like me. After the doctor's appointment, we had discovered the equipment had not been detecting the second heartbeat this whole time. We had told Sally about the babies and she fainted last time. So when we told the camp, we didn't expect them to start a riot and debate. The Athena and Ares cabin were arguing with the Aphrodite and Apollo cabin, children were saying Chiron should let us stay here in safety, and some kids were trying to put blessings on me from the Apollo cabin. I was just glad the Iris cabin was asleep along with the Hypnos cabin.

Clarisse came up to me with a sad look in her eyes.

"How could you make that big of a mistake?" She whispered. I rubbed my stomach in response, thinking about how many children I would have. Their future. Even if me and Perce could handle kids.

_Month 6-_

"Annabeth?!" Percy said walking in the room taking off a tie.

"What?" I looked around.

"Your stomach. I don't mean to sound like an ass, but my gods! What are our children doing to you?" I looked down at my stomach and covered it with my hands.

"I don't know, Percy! The kids are just… growing." I said looking into their nursery. I covered my stomach to hide my stretched skin that was a shade whiter than the rest of my body. Plus I was embarrassed about the stretch marks starting to form, they weren't big or anything, and they were only on my hips; about three inches long, if anything. And that was an overdramatic guess.

He came down and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but they are so big." He murmured, rubbing my stomach, causing kicks.

"I'm very aware! I have gained another two pounds since last week, Percy, you don't need to make it worst." I could feel the emotions bubbling in me and, as always, I tried to ignore them.

"No, it's a beautiful thing, but really…just think of how healthy they must be! The doctor said the more weight the better."

"Yes and that is for the children. Not to sound like a daughter of Lady Love, but I'm _huge_ and I'm getting fatter, the stretch marks that are starting, and all the money we spend on them now… just because of one night! And I'm sure the night _you _knocked me up was the night _you_ seduced me. I ought to beat your ass Percy Jackson!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No! I am not the one to blame here, besides this could be your fault, you know. I'm a guy for Zeus' sake and you expect me _not _to want my wife when she starts flaunting what she bought at the mall? And that wasn't even from Victoria's Sorceress- err- Victoria's Secret whatever store. It was from American Eagle or Kohl's or something. But no! You go on saying 'oh hey Percy look at my new low cut dress I have for special dates' or 'hey Percy look at this nice skirt! And look how short I can make it if I wanted too!'" He said, impersonating me.

"I did not say that!"

"Maybe not with the skirt but you sure as Hades did with your new nightgown," he commented and gestured to the nightgown I was going to put on.

"Whatever. You were the one that asked what I got when I went out."

"I only asked what you did!"

"And then I said I went shopping for clothes with Piper! And you said 'Really? Anything good?'"

"I did not," he muttered.

"Whatever you say. Needless to say, I'm very pregnant right now."

"That's what I thought, now let's just lay down," he said after we had taken deep breaths and calmed down from our rant.

After I put on the gown that magically made me feel fatter he came and kissed my cheek as I turned sideways in the mirror.

"Stop that, your still beautiful."

"Well I remember a time you called me beautiful and sexy," I muttered as I turned away.

"Oh you still are, you just won't let me show you."

"You are such a perv! Lay your ass down and sleep before I smack you."

"I didn't think you were so kinky while pregnant," he laughed.

"Your pushing it Jackson."

"You say that like it isn't your last name too." _Di immortals_, he got me there.

* * *

_Month 7-_

"Excuse me?" I said to this uptight cashier.

"Oh please, you teenagers can never control yourselves." She rolled her eyes. And even though I was pleased we both looked so young, I was furious at this woman's audacity.

"Look, we are both 27 and married," Percy said.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "And by married you don't mean to each other."

"Were are too!" Percy protested childishly.

I turned and carried myself, and my stomach, to the customer's service for this baby store which was slightly expensive.

"Manager please," I said to the girl.

"Yes mam," I guess she is used to angry pregnant women.

"How may I help you?"

I explained my problem and wasn't content until I had a discount on my purchase and showed the snobby cashier what a pregnant woman could do.

_Month 8-_

"Percy…" I said as he tried to wake me up with kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Don't play coy with me. You can't just go kissing me, it makes me want more."

"I'm fine with more," he murmured into my neck.

"I can't, you know that."

"You could last week."

"I'm huge Percy," I said self-consciously.

"Your carrying children."

"I can never be comfortable with these kids pushing on my organs."

"Yes you can," he said looking at me.

"How? I gained 20 pounds!" I felt foreign in my skin, and Percy was touching me like I was 17 again.

"Your still beautiful," he said. He lifted me onto his lap and sat up, so I could look at him. "Your stomach might be bigger, and your curves are filled out more, but… You're still Annabeth, Wise Girl. I'm still attracted to you, pregnant or not, and I still _want _you."

"Percy," I murmured as I hugged him. I didn't know how he could feel like I was this beautiful girl when I couldn't feel an ounce of sexy in me.

* * *

_Month 9-_

"Annabeth you really need too breathe, the doctor will give you all the drugs." I just squeezed his hand tighter.

"Percy, I am going to have _two _children come out of me and you tell me to breathe?" I said with my voice high.

"It's good for you, your lungs need all the air they can get with one of them pushing on them." The doctor came in and nodded to me.

"It's time, Annabeth," the doctor said.

"Hold my hand," Percy said.

If he weren't so strong, he would have been crying about his hand with all the pain that came to me. As the kids were rushed away I saw their features. Two babies with all ten fingers and toes, black and gold hair, strong lungs… they were my children. _I made them_.

…And do I need to mention that my husband had to be cared for after I held my babies? He held my blonde baby girl in one hand but gave me the child because of his hand… that I broke in four places along his palm… and the broken pinky and ring finger. Oops.

* * *

_Year 1-_

I laugh as I watch the movie Tangled with Percy and the kids. They don't know anything and can't see to well, but they like the colors and noise of the movie. And I'm sure they would like the movie Hercules too, but I refuse to expose them to any myth- even the over exaggerated and false cartoons made by Disney.

My little girl looks just like baby Repunzel from the movie. And the son that's in Percy's hands right now looks like a baby Flynn Ryder if I imagine hard enough… but the cartoon closes on the guaranteed Disney happy note.

I look over to see Percy drooling on our son. I laugh and see the baby is doing the same to him, unlike my bouncing baby girl. She smiles at me as I give her stomach a tickle and kiss her forehead.

"Are we going to change your diaper honey?" She just gives me a questioning look as if saying, 'What are you talking about?'

"Well I don't know about you, but I would want out of that diaper." I smile and change her, and play with her until I hear the other baby wake up Percy 20 minutes later.

"Annabeth?" he yells.

"I'm in our room." He walks in with a baby Jackson at his hip, all smiles and black hair like his father. I must be honest when I say I'm a little upset both their eyes changed from the natural baby blue all infants get to their green eyes like Percy and his father. Athena was left out in the looks, unless you want to say the black hair on my boy is from her, though I know this isn't the case. But I hope they will inherit her knowledge and craft, just like I did, and they will become something great. At least I will have a smart blonde girl to show up the boys.

"How long were we out?"

"Only half an hour. Did you not get sleep yesterday?"

"Hah, you know I had to stay late and help with the new exhibit on turtles. With them being endangered in the different ocean levels it was a big deal having them here."

"Yeah I know, ready for bed?"

"What? We just woke up."

"You two may have, but I'm exhausted. You kept me up last night, not my children," I smiled.

"I like to stay up. Just look at what I got in the previous year from one nigh of staying up."

"You are always in the mood, it is ridiculous, now let me take a nap and you stay up with him."

"Whatever babe, goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you too Wisegirl," he smiled. He sits down next to me and plays with my babies while I sleep. He is too good to be true.

Mid nap I hear him lay in bed, this time baby-less. What time is it?

"Shh. The kids are asleep. It's already 10." I slept for two hours?

"Hmm." He chuckled a little and grabbed my waist to move me next to him. I settled once again, this time using his arm as a pillow as he draped his arm around my stomach.

"Are you tired?"

"Not now, you've already woken me up."

"Good. Didn't you say you went to the store yesterday?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why don't you show me what you bought."

Now I realized what he was doing, the sneaky bastard. After all this, he still insists on having me flaunt off what I can wear just so he can have his way. I smiled, it was actually sweet in a twisted way, because that's how the two children in the room across us came into existence.

"Maybe… but I don't want any more children resulting from it. My body wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Oh, so it can only handle me?" He laughed and kissed me quickly, all grins.

"Whatever, someone has a sense of their own self importance huh?"

"I sure do, just like when we were 16."

"Hades, we still act like we are 16."

"It's good to know nothing's changed."

**Okay I honestly love this. Not to brag, at all, though. Ugh! I have had this in documents for at least half a year, time to reveal it. I will update The Father I Dreamed of in one moment , along with 'After the War.' thanks reading, review please!**


	2. 50 Shades of Confusion

**I don't own! The great Rick Riordan does. Okay I know this isn't about children but I have so many one shots I felt that this could go under this story because it's about baby making….**

"Do you love me?" Percy asked as we laid down in the apartment.

We were on the bed and I was reading while he was playing on his iPod… well he was. We bought it with the help of Sally who was touring the country for her best-selling book right now. She thought we were mature enough to handle it even though Percy just turned 18 last month.

"Um, why?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. I'm not sure what I felt for Percy was called love, I just know about what I feel.

"I want to know… because you know, I love you." Percy made my stomach spike with butterflies as he said it for the second time ever.

"Percy…"

"Will you? Like do ever think you will love me?" He whispered. He was probably hurt because my feelings for him wavered constantly because of my emotions battling my logic.

"I know I will… I'm just not sure when I will be sure."

"Oh." He pulled his arm back from around me and took his iPod up with both hands now.

I knew this wasn't over, Percy was very sensitive about this and he was complacent… and I'm sure embarrassed. He always blushed when romance came up as we grew up.

"Percy-"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine Annabeth," he murmured as he opened Temple Run.

"But you-"

"I'm fine," he said in a firm voice. He developed the tone of voice after we came back from the first war, and lately he had been using it on me a lot, and I'm not sure what to say about it.

"Fine…"

"Good," he said as he turned invisible and ducked under a tree.

After a moment he set the iPod down and went to get up. I saw him turn left into the kitchen and heard a fridge open. I sighed and set down my new book.

It was one I wouldn't normally read but Piper was going on about it and how great it was, though she wouldn't tell me what it was about, and I promised her I wouldn't Google it. But the title seemed harmless- _50 Shades of Grey_?- how bad could it be? But I was wondering what it was about since it started with her fixing her hair and I'm only on the third chapter. Though Percy wouldn't tell me why he always snickered when I opened it to read.

He came back in the room with a Coke in his hands and a piece of chocolate for both of us. He held out his palm for me to break it as he sat down next to me again.

"Yum," I said as I chewed it softly.

"Me or your new book?" he asked in a cocky manor.

"Ha-ha, I don't know why you are always making fun of it, you haven't read it."

"Neither have you, but at least I know what it is about."

"What is it about? You are always laughing at it."

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"It's an erotic book Annabeth- porn in pages."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, and it is humorous to me considering you're a virgin." I gasped at Percy because he rarely commented on my sexual status.

"It is not," I said in a disbelieving manor.

"Let me see it." I handed it to him and he opened it to a random page.

"_I've never done anything like this. Well when you've had sex, was there anything you didn't like doing? For the first time in what seems like ages, I blush. You can tell me Anastasia. We have to be honest with each other or this isn't going to work._" What isn't going to work? I wonder. He turns the page and starts again.

"_Tell me, he commands. Well, I've never had sex before, so I don't know. My voice is small. I peek up at him, and he's staring at me-mouth open, frozen, and pale- really pale,_" he finished, grinning.

He started again at a new page. _"I moan, and my tongue tentatively meets his. He puts-"_

"Okay, I get it! You can stop reading now!"

Oh my gods… it's an erotic book, and I'm sure that's mild. Piper told me to read a porn book! I gasped as he closed it and stared at me.

"Well Ms. Chase?"

"…How did you know?"

"Apparently everyone knows but you. And Jason was telling me about her… height in hormones. He's been very lucky over the last month." My mouth widened- him and Jason _talk?_ I never knew they talk about that. I assumed it was just in movies, and that it was private between him and I.

"You and Jason talk about that?"

"Annabeth I talk with everyone about everything," he laughed and took a sip of his Coke.

"Who?"

"Jason, Nico, Grover… Leo, um, Frank every once and a while."

"_What?_ You have talked with all of them about what we have and have not done?!'

"Oh please, there isn't much to talk about," he mumbled as he got up. I'm sure to get more chocolate.

"How much have you told them?" I got up with him to pester him.

"Annabeth, it's mostly them telling me things, we've all been talking for years." He says non-chal-ant.

"About what for years? How long have they been doing things?"

"Well Jason and Piper did it first… hm, 6 months after we got back from Gaea and whatnot. Nico has that girlfriend and they did it three weeks after they met. Leo and that girl from the Aphrodite cabin started dating because of that one night stand when he was 17. Grover and Juniper first started fooling around on his '17th' birthday," he said and took a bite of chocolate. All my friends… they did _it_? They were teenagers for Zeus' sake! And Percy just barely turned 18... Oh my gods- what did he think about all of it?

"Well what do-"

"Oh and Frank and Hazel… they screw around but Hazel wants to wait until she is older," he said, interrupting me.

"Percy how do you feel bout all of that?" I asked in a small voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you ever think about that…?"

"I'm a guy Annabeth. But I try to avoid it." He put the chocolate away and took another drink of Coke.

"What do you mean avoid it?"

"Ugh, Annabeth, why are you suddenly so curious?" He was bright red in the ears and cheeks.

"Well I didn't know I was the only virgin in my friends," I almost whispered.

"Not the only one," he pointed out. I felt bad for some strange reason, like I was tying him down or something stupid. In the back of my mind I knew Percy could get any girl he wanted, that would do anything he wanted, but he was here with me. Living here, and I was 'holding out on him' even though I knew he loved me and has known me since we were 12, helping me with anything.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why would I?"

"Well… I don't know."

"See? This is why- now you are feeling all this peer pressure crap. I don't want you to be pressured and stressed over something stupid like hormones." Percy was the sweetest.

"But… I don't want you to be, like, tied down. Or, like, deprived of something…. Or something," I stuttered nervously. I felt small and weak in front of him right now. He picked my chin up so I looked at him, half a foot taller than me, and met his eyes.

"Stop being stupid, your fun. You act like your obligated to have sex with me, it's your choice and your not ready…so you know, who cares."

He muttered and he looked down awkwardly. My little pounding heart exploded as I looked at the man in front of me who is my boyfriend. The way he looked right now- 5 o'clock stubble, messy, soft hair and shirtless- he made me feel like a small teenager who is dating a three year older man. Even though I'm only three months younger than him. Why did I feel this?

"I…"

"Annabeth, seriously, stop." He said in his firm voice.

"I don't like that voice," I murmured, feeling insignificant again.

"What?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me."

"I won't use it then. I hadn't realized I did," he said, walking back into the bedroom. I followed him and sat down beside him.

"So… What else is in the book?"

"Besides porn? I'm sure there is an authors note somewhere in there," he remarked sarcastically.

"But Piper read it, why would she tell me too?"

"I don't know. Maybe she assumed you would use it or something like she and Jason did." I shuttered at that thought.

"But…"

"Well doesn't she know you are a virgin?" He said it like it was normal talk, and I was embarrassed.

"We haven't really talked about that since we were 16."

"Well there you have it. She probably assumed since she and Jason have."

"Why- How can you just say it so casually?!"

"What? It's… well it isn't a big deal, it's just how it is. My little virgin," he snickered as he kissed my cheek.

"Oh lay off! Why are you so casual, you're a virgin too."

"What? I never said I was." What? Percy never…

"Are you saying you've done it before?"

"No, I'm just saying I never said I was, you shouldn't doubt me so fast you know."

"But.. Seriously. Why?"

"Well I know you aren't ready so… well there isn't much I can do- I'm not going to throw a fit or yell at you for choosing to be wise about it like you always are. I just… accept it. I'll screw you one of these days," he laughed. I gasped and slapped his shoulder.

"Percy…"

"What?"

"Do you think we should have sex?"

"Annabeth-"

"No, I'm serious. Do you want us to do it? We have been dating for two years, I'm sure I've held out on you long enough." I'm not sure what I was saying, I wanted to make Percy happy though. Realistically only a year and a few weeks because of the six month sleep Percy took thanks to Hera.

"Annabeth, seriously, listen to yourself! You are acting like I'm some hormonal, sex-deprived, 16 year old! And you act like we haven't done _anything_, I can recall a few fun times in the last two weeks alone," he smiled. "I- I love you, so I'll wait," he kissed my forehead. "And just remember it, but I do want to be the first one to know when you are ready," he whispered as he put his arm around me. I felt so special right now- in his arms and him caressing my mind with his words.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Shh, let's go to bed."

"But it's 2 in the afternoon."

"Even though I don't have the curse I still get tired."

"Hmm, okay," I said, bending to kiss him.

Though after having the knowledge about my friends and the book I was reading… I felt deprived. How had Percy managed to suppress these hormones? I was flaring with curiosity all the sudden. What will change if I go through with this? I kissed him harder and grabbed his hair; he kissed me deeper to and held my hips closer. He was on top of me and I hugged him tightly as he kissed my collarbone and neck.

"Hm, we, should stop," he breathed once most of our clothing was off.

"No, I like it," I whispered. I wanted to give in to the hormones raging inside me that made me want Percy.

He kissed my chest as he took my pants off. I giggled as he kissed me all over.

"You're not acting like a virgin, Annabeth." I gasped at his audacity.

"Percy-"

"What?" He grinned, innocently.

"Nothing." I took his face and kissed him again, but moved down and kissed his neck in payment. But he threw my pants and slipped down my panties. I felt weird being naked in front of Percy, like normal, and remembered the first time when we were 16.

_Le years earlier XD_

"No it's okay, you can take it off," I whispered to him as he pulled my shirt up. He gasped as he saw my bra and chest and I thought I would have too smack him to stop looking.

"Stop ogling Percy," I murmured, embarrassed.

"Why? I knew you were a knockout… but wow, I'm a lucky son of a bitch."

"You're stupid." He kissed me again and I pulled his pants off to see his boxers. In return, he took my bra off and admired my chest. And then everything came off.

But I always remember how it felt to have him see me for the first time- the look on his face. It always comes back up every time he sees me. And I feel loved, like always. He held me carefully, and kissed me softly. My stomach fluttered. My toes curled. My scalp prickled. And my fingers sought out Percy. I felt…loving. I loved Percy- and that's why my body wanted to love him too. It knew before my mind did, so maybe all my friends weren't irresponsible- they were sure. They knew they would stay together, like Percy and I knew.

"Percy I love you," I whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

"What?"

"I love you, I'm sure."

"But-"

"No, I know. I just… I don't know why I didn't realize it earlier either. My body wants you because my mind does, I just didn't realize it."

"Oh," he whispered.

"Please."

"What?"

"Please show me what love feels like physically, Percy. I want you."

"Annabeth, just because you-"

"No, make love to me."

**Okay I know for a fact I'm not the only one around here thinking that Uncle Rick has a wonderful way of downplaying the teenage hormones so I decided to make a little story about it. I didn't want it to be some 50 Shades worthy lemon, I wanted it to be a sweet talk between the two. So bam! This was born. I really tried to get it all straight, but I'm thinking Percy might be a bit OOC… please tell me if you think so. **


	3. Late Night Curses of Hera

**I don't own! (And just to let everyone know House of Hades has been sent to the editor with 598 pages so far. On May 31****st**** the cover art and maybe a sneak peak will be released ****J)**

So help him of he doesn't walk into this room in 5 minutes I am sending him to an early death. To Hades... No Tartarus. He is half an hour late.

-35 minutes later-

Oh my gods. How- wh- when did this happen? How could I let this happen? It has to be Hera's doing, she knows me and Percy can't have children because of the danger and now he is out bar hopping leaving... Well his pregnant fiancée here. The wedding is next month and now... This? This has to be a mistake, we have never did... _that _unprotected. Oh my gods, what did I do to deserve this? Is one of her statues not good enough? Is this my own fault?

-30 minutes later-

How could he? This must be what it is like to be married, people get bored and just go out. He is always back 5 minutes before hand when he goes out with Nico or anyone for that matter. The new bar must have something special... What if it is like the Lotus Hotel?

Stop it Annabeth, I chastised myself. This is not your fault and Percy... I can't make an excuse for him. Maybe it is his fault I'm pregnant right now, I take precautions, so maybe... It broke. Oh shut up! He is a half hour late and left you alone.

I moved into the bedroom after putting the cold portion of his dinner away and lay down. But only for a minute until he burst through the door with something, though I'm not sure, I through my pillow at him and made him drop it.

"Where the Hades were you?!"

"I'm so sorry! The clock at the bar was an hour behind and-" I walked right up to him and slapped him clear across the cheek, making him whip back.

"Don't you ever insult me by creating such stupid excuses!" Did he honestly think something like that would get past me? I was insulted that he even tried to lie to me, we are always honest with each other, no matter what.

"But-" I turned my back to him so he couldn't try to make a new excuse, and tears came to my eyes. Surely the mood swings don't kick in this fast...

I was feeling very lonely all the sudden; my fiancé trying to lie and was out late at a bar and left me, now pregnant, alone worrying and being angry. But reality snapped back when I realized I slapped him, only for him to grab my wrist tightly. He never did that- he was always gentle. My Percy was hurting my hand, but I was the one who started hitting. I was appalled at myself for hitting him, _my husband-to-be_. I... I just hit the father of the child inside me.

"Don't you ever hit me," I cringed as he said it. His eyes danced in a dark way- he was angry and sure as hell didn't seem drunk. But he was right.

" I-"

"Don't insult me with excuses," he mocked me. I chose not to hold onto the anger that sparked when he said it, but it hurt. And my stomach growled because of my lack of food, it reminded me what I needed to tell Percy.

"Perce-"

"What?!" he yelled as he walked out of the room into the master bath.

He peeled his shirt off and went into the closet to get a new one and grabbed flannel pj pants. He returned to the bathroom and put them on in front of me as I walked and leaned against the door frame.

"I- I need to tell you something."

"Well what is it?" He was still angry, but not shouting, though I was very scared of Percy right now. One of the few times I was actually truly scared of him- when he rarely gets angry, he is furious and shouty and... Intimidating so much I actually keep a conscious mind to stay away from him.

"It is important."

"Well if you think it's important why don't you actually tell me?" He said sarcastically as he started to brush his teeth and I rubbed my stomach. Percy noticed the action and spit out the toothpaste while turning pale.

"_What_?" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant," I said as I started crying. I was crying for the danger of my child being a child of us, the angry Percy in front of me, how lonely and scared I felt, and I wanted to rebel against the emotions.

"You can't be," he objected.

"I checked."

"But-" I nodded and he slammed his fist against the countertop of the bathroom, making me flinch.

"No! You can't be!" He looked at me, and more tears came as I saw the anger and desperation in his eyes.

"Perce-" I started but I couldn't hold back the sob. Why did I feel lonely when he was in front of me?

"Do you KNOW what this means?!"

"I'm not stupid."

"Oh my gods..." He looked up with a blank look and moved to the doorway to the bedroom, careful not to touch me as he walked past.

He picked up the things he dropped on the way in when he first entered. I saw the little jar of cherries and roses, my favorite, and my heart swelled. A random thought about the jar not breaking rattled in my head as he handed them to me and threw the crushed roses on the counter he just hit. I stood sobbing in the doorway until a second later he finally stepped towards me.

He didn't say anything as he hugged me. I cried on him and I noticed my own shirt getting wet. I looked up and saw Percy crying. I hugged him tighter and nuzzled his neck as his hands slowly made their way to my hips so his thumbs would rub my stomach.

"We c-can do it," he whispered.

"But I-it will b-be so..."

"Dangerous," he whispered.

"I'm so worried," I said.

"Let's take a shower."

"What about a bath?" he nodded and let go of me. We moved mechanically as he helped me step in. After I was in he sprinkled the rose petals on me as I crossed my legs and arms self consciously. I knew Percy didn't like baths because he preferred showers, but he was always sacrificing for me.

"Why do you do that?" he murmured as he climbed in behind me. So I laid against him as he rubbed my stomach.

"What?"

"Cover yourself."

"I just..." I suddenly remembered the years of always being uncomfortable in my body. My frizzy hair that tamed in recent years, my front teeth that bucked slightly like Percy's, my small chest, knobby knees, and the birthmark blotch I had on the right side of my hips. I had hashed the internal debate I created when I started dating Percy and now I seemed as vulnerable as a new demigod with no training.

"Do you not like your body?" Percy questioned, curious.

"I'm not comfortable in it." I mumbled. Percy sighed and hugged me from behind.

"Your beautiful, why would you worry?"

"I..."

"Tell me. What don't you like?"

"My knees," I replied automatically.

"They are fine," he said touching them.

"My teeth."

"Why?"

"My front teeth never lined up perfectly with the others."

"I always felt self conscious of that too, especially when we were at Circe's island."

"My," I blushed, "my chest."

"No way," he said.

"What?" I squirmed.

"I love your chest," he murmured as he kissed my neck.

"You have to say that."

"No, really, I like your body."

"Surely you think my chest should be... Bigger?" I was blushing furiously as I told him my deepest thought of self consciousness.

"Seriously? Your chest... It's proportionate. You are very petite Annabeth, so is the rest of your body. It's natural for girls to not like their breast size right?"

"I suppose-"

"And... They will grow with the ,uh, baby thing."

"I know. But naturally, Percy, I don't like my chest as it is. And I just..."

"You don't have a reason to feel like that, I like them, and all the rest of you. And I'm the only one who gets to see you... So what does it matter? I love you," he finished in a whispered kiss to my hair. I felt better, though it still wavered in my mind, surely a 36B isn't something to be proud of when you are 5'9 and 25? But I thought of the task at hand here.

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean? You know Nico and Travis took me to the bar."

"But why were you so late?"

"As soon as we realized the clock was an hour off we darted home." He moved under me and sat up more, making my wet hair come out of the water more and I fiddled with a rose petal.

"That's only an hour, you were an hour and a half late Percy."

"I didn't want you to be mad so I bought cherries and roses," he whispered. I felt bad because I ruined them, and my chest ached a little.

"You drove while drunk?"

"The feeling evaporated as I realized. You being angry is scarier than the possibly of me crashing a car."

"Oh," I whispered. Now we would have to talk about the baby. He seemed to realize this because he made a pint of water lift from the bathtub, molding it. As soon as it read 'baby' he made it drop like a soft waterfall over my stomach, caressing where the baby would be.

"Do you want to keep it?" I whispered, scared he would want me to abort it or put it up for adoption. Not that I would, or he would suggest death.

"We have to."

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't going to kill a baby, especially our own. It's just not an option. And adoption? You know what it's like to feel like the odd one out in a family, and that was when they knew. Imagine our child out in the world being tracked by monsters and his other parents thinking he is crazy."

"Okay. We are going to have a baby." It sounded foreign to me but Percy took deep breathes to calm himself.

"Annabeth?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared," he whispered. He hugged me tighter and nuzzled my hair.

"It's… well… I'm scared too. And for the baby," I said.

"Let's get out," he said, as he moved.

We climbed out silently and wrapped ourselves in towels. Percy glanced back at the bath and murmured about picking the petals up in the morning. He took my hand and we walked into the closet and we dressed quietly. With all the silence I became nervous, what would Percy do when I was pregnant? What about the wedding? I could care less that people would know I was pregnant while I married, the plans started last year. But…a child? A little baby in the apartment, baby clothes, the money…_us_. What would it do to Percy and I? We are fine right now but….

"Let's lay down, we can make an appointment to make sure tomorrow, er, later today I guess."

"Okay." I was to exhausted to even blink, so I climbed in after Percy and hugged him as I felt him turn towards me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered because I knew that he was aware of what I was apologizing for.

"Don't hit me ever again Annabeth," he said in a demanding voice. I had never really heard him use the tone on me but now…he sounded assertive, intimidating, and controlling. I know one reason he would use that voice: Gabe hurt him.

"I'm sorry Seaweed Brain."

"I forgive you," was his only response.

"Goodnight Percy." I whispered and then I started again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Wisegirl."

I was comforted by the new tone in his voice-the love. But I was worried about what would come next.

**Okay, this was a darker outlook on the pregnancy. Because, well a demigod child is never **_**that**_** happy. And according to Camp Half-Blood wikia Annabeth is 5'9 at age 16 and Percy 6'0. Percy could have grown, sure, but girls stop growing (typically) at age 15-16. Just putting that out there. And to whoever: please don't get offended by the bra size I listed for her, I just thought it would add to the story if you **_**truly**_** are hurt by it send me a message or comment through the reviews and I'll try to alter it… So…review please! J**


End file.
